The Bulletproof
by ChenLin21
Summary: Ketika para kloning menyerang kota, Kris Wu dan beberapa kawan-kawannya terpisah satu sama lain. Mereka harus menemukan segel untuk menonaktifkan virus berbahaya di kota Seoul, agar tidak menyebar ke kota-kota lain dan juga harus menyelamatkan adik-adik tim EXO dari ancaman sang professor gila. [EXOFic : Sci-fi / Supernatural / Action/ Ocs Jeno SMRookies / Teaser UP !]


**Title : The Bulletproof**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character :  
EXO, OCs, Jeno (SM-Rookies)**

**Genre : Supernatural, Friendship, Action, Romance, Lil humor**

**Pairing : OTP, lil bit Crack pair **

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Summary : Ketika para kloning menyerang kota, Wu Yifan dan beberapa kawan-kawannya terpisah satu sama lain. Mereka harus menemukan segel untuk menonaktifkan virus berbahaya di kota Seoul, agar tidak menyebar ke kota-kota lain dan juga harus menyelamatkan adik-adik tim EXO dari ancaman sang professor gila. **

**Sector 24****th**

"Hyung ! Sekarang !"

_DOR !_

Tao menembakkan senapan karabin _burnside_ miliknya ke arah kloning yang berada di depannya. _It's a head shot_. Sedangkan, _Kai_ melompat dari balik mobil dan memukul tepat di kepala kloning dengan tongkat bisbol yang ujungnya terdapat paku-paku tajam. Memukul keras hingga tidak terbentuk.

Tak jauh dari sana, _namja_ berkulit putih menangkap salah satu kepala kloning, lalu mempelintir kepalanya hingga terputus. Itu adalah Sehun. Saat ada kloning berniat menyerangnya. Sehun dengan cepat, mengeluarkan 2 pedangnya dari punggungnya. Menebas tubuh kloning menjadi dua.

Tao melihat sekelilingnya yang semakin tidak aman lagi, karena sosok-sosok kloning semakin meningkat.

"Sehun-ah !" seru Tao.

Sehun menoleh.

"Disini sudah tidak aman, ayo !" titah Tao berlari di depan, diikuti oleh Kai.

Sehun memasukkan kembali pedangnya, dan berlari menggikuti Tao.

Dari belakang, seekor Kloning menerkam tubuh Sehun.

"_UWAAA !"_

_"SEHUN-AH !" _seru Kai.

"Ck !" Tao berlari menghampiri Sehun dan menikam kloning tersebut dengan pisau.

"HYAAAA !"

'_Craaat_'

Nafas Sehun tidak beraturan, ia nyaris terinfeksi '_Virus Z_'. Sehun berulang kali berdecak kesal, pikirannya tidak fokus karena ia tidak bisa menemukan '_adik_'-nya. Ia menyesal telah membiarkan '_adik_'-nya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau tak apa ?" tanya Tao, membantu Sehun berdiri.

Sehun tidak berkutik, terdiam.

"Sehun ! _Come on _! Kita harus _move_ !" titah Kai kepada si _magnae_ di _sub-group_ dari tim EXO.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca antara marah atau justru frustrasi.

"Sehun, kalau ingin bertemu dengan Anri. Kita harus cepat-cepat tinggalkan sektor ini." Lanjut Tao bijak.

Sehun akhirnya berdiri, walau tidak ingin menjawab apa pun dari kedua _hyung-_nya. Ia sedang memikirkan _adik_-nya yang di culik oleh professor _sinting_ yang membuat onar hingga beberapa sektor di Seoul mati total. Lebih tepatnya, Seoul sudah berubah menjadi _ghost town_—ralat, _Kloning town_.

—_This is a Magnae Line. Sector 24's in danger now._

**Sector 92****rd**

Chanyeol mengendarai motor _trail_-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tepat ke arah kloning-kloning yang ada di depannya. Baekhyun yang duduk bangku belakang menembakkan berkali-kali ke arah mahkluk-mahkluk menyeramkan tersebut. Mereka berdua tidak sendirian, tepat di atas loteng-loteng bangunan ada teman mereka yang mem_back up_ mereka. Jika ada kloning menyerang mereka secara tiba-tiba, sang _sniper_—Chen akan melindungi mereka.

Chen melompati loteng satu ke lainnya dengan lincah. Ia juga tahu loteng-loteng yang ia lompati tidak selalu aman. Dan ya, benar terkaannya. Ia melihat anjing setengah kloning melolong padanya. Ia mendesis kesal. Ini membuat ardenalinnya meningkat. Ia tidak mau membuang peluru senapannya, karena ia sudah siapkan peluru ini khusus untuk melindungi kedua temannya di bawah sana. Chen mengambil ancang-ancang, berlari cepat menghindari terkaman anjing tersebut.

Anjing itu mengejar Chen, begitu Chen berlari. Hebatnya, si _sniper_ tersebut berlari sangat cepat. Tetapi sayang, langkahnya terhenti karena jarak loteng tempat ia berdiri sekarang dengan loteng sebrang cukup jauh.

"_RAFR ! RAFR !"_

Motor Chanyeol berhenti tepat di bawah bangunan Chen. Baekhyun menatap kuatir. Sesuatu tidak beres dan benar—

Mata Baekhyun membulat.

"CHEN ! TIDAK !"

—_Sector 92rd. This is Beagle line. Chen, He… He…_

**Sector 88****th**

Lay, Kris, dan Suho masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung tua. Mereka seperti mencari sesuatu—atau mungkin seseorang. Dalam posisi siaga, Kris di depan sedangkan, Suho dan Lay berada di sisi kanan dan kiri tepat di belakang Kris. Ketiganya memegang pistol masing-masing, di pistol mereka terpasang senter untuk menerangi pandangan mereka.

_BRUAKKK !_

Seekor Kloning merangkak cepat, keluar dari satu ruangan mengejar mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga tersontak dan langsung berlari. Langkah mereka berhenti ketika pintu besi menghambat mereka. Lay berbalik, menembak kloning itu. Kris berusaha meng_hack_ password pintu besi tersebut.

'_DOR DOR'_

Semakin dekat. Kloning tersebut sama sekali tidak bisa dihambat. Tak lama, bayang-bayang kloning dari lorong semakin bermuncul. Suho pun ikut membantu Lay.

'_ERROR—Wrong Password'_

"_Shit, come on !"_ kata Kris berdesis.

'_DOR DOR'_

"Kris !" pekik Suho, menatap ngeri kloning yang berdatangan.

'_DOR !'_

Jemari Kris terus-menerus mengutak-atik password di depan pintu tersebut. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Ketika jarak kloning dan keberadaan mereka hanya 1 meter.

"KRISSSS !" seru Suho.

"_I TRY IT ! _DAMN IT !" Kris meninju pintu tersebut keras.

Pintu berhasil dibuka.

"YES !"

"_PIP PIP PIP—The door will close in 10…"_ terdengar suara computer berbicara. Kris berlari masuk ketahui itu, diikuti Suho dari belakang.

Suho menoleh ke arah Lay, "LAY ! AYO !"

Lay yang mengisi pelurunya lagi, kemudian menembak kembali kloning tersebut.

'_9'_

"LAYYYY !"

Suho menyahutkan kembali, Kris menariknya dan masuk ke dalam pintu besi tersebut.

'_8'_

Lay berbalik badan dan tersenyum.

"_Suho-ssi,_ _jeongmal saranghae_,"

'_7'_

"LAYYY !"

'_6'_

Lay menembak ke arah mesin pintu besi tersebut, untuk mempercepat penutupan pintu besi tersebut. Secara otomatis, pintu itu tertutup rapat. Kris yang sedari tadi menahan Suho untuk bertindak gegabah, hanya menatap kasihan pada tindak bodoh salah satu teman satu _sub-group_nya.

—_This is Rookie Line, We are missing of Lay_.

**Sector 86****th**

Ada 3 _namja_ dengan seragam _lab_ lengkap, berusaha keluar dari gedung _lab_. Xiumin, salah satunya, membopong seorang _yeoja_ yang merupakan adik satu _DNA_ dengannya. _Yeoja_ itu adalah satu duplikat dari jutaan duplikat yang dibuat untuk tujuan yang membahayakan kaum manusia. Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjaga-jaga di depan, walau Kyungsoo tidak sekuat Luhan. Kyungsoo memilih untuk melindungi sahabatnya ketimbang sahabatnya yang akan mati di tangan _kloning_-_kloning_ ciptaan professor gila itu. Gara-gara salah memasukkan zat ke dalam kloning-kloning yang di siapkan untuk perang, kloning itu lah menyebabkan negri ginseng ini harus mengevakuasikan seluruh penduduknya agar tidak terinfeksi virus yang ada pada kloning tersebut. Hanya sekali gigitan saja, ia akan menjadi mahkluk yang sangat liar haus akan darah dan daging. Mirip _zombie_ tapi bukan.

'_Brak'_

"OMO !" pekik Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Luhan dan Xiumin pun juga berhenti.

Seorang anak kecil sekitar 10 tahun menggenggam seorang kloning dan sebilah pisau tajam ada di tangan satunya lagi. Kyungsoo menggenalnya, itu adalah _hoobae_ mereka.

"Jeno !" Kyungsoo tersenyum lega dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Kyungsoo ! Tunggu !" cegah Luhan.

Jeno melempar pisau tajam tersebut kepada Kyungsoo. Beruntung, Luhan dengan lihai-nya menangkap pisau tersebut dan tidak tergores sama sekali. Kemudian Jeno dan Luhan pun saling memukul satu sama lain. Dikarenakan Jeno masih belum setangguh _sunbae_-nya, Ia berakhir di tangan Luhan. Luhan mencengkram leher Jeno dan membenturkannya ke dinding.

"_Uhuk_. _Hiks_. _Uhuk_…" isak Jeno ketakutan.

"Luhan ! Lepaskan Jeno ! Cepat !" seru Kyungsoo.

Luhan menatap Jeno dan menggeram sebentar. Jeno masih terisak. Bibirnya sudah robek dan menggeluarkan darah di sudut bibirnya. Pipinya yang dipukul Luhan, sudah membiru.

"_H..Hyung_," isak Jeno lagi, "_Lulu h…hyung,"_

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, lalu perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia mengatur nafasnya berulang kali. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jeno, menggusap sayang surai _hoobae_-nya. Jeno mulai semakin takut dengan keadaannya sekarang.

—_This is Combat Line, We found Jeno and Yoon Mi._

TBC

Annyeong haseo Lin imnida.

Ini adalah FF Supernatural + Action kedua ini lebih kepada tragedy ketimbang humor. Banyak adegan romance-nya di tengah peperangan melawan kloning-kloning… Eaaaaa ~ Di FF ini YAOI KOK… Tolong di catat ya… YAOI … OC yang ada di sini cuman sebagai ikatan DNA dari member EXO. Crack pair disini cuman sebatas teman doang, tidak lebih. OCnya cuman 4 orang kok : Oh Anri, Kim Yoon Mi, Shin Min ri, Kim Eri. Sama bintang tamu dari SM Rookies—Jeno-ah !

Oh ya, seragam militer mereka persis yang di EXO-Growl 2nd version. Yang pake _belt_ gitu lho …

Semakin banyak komentar bagus dari para reader, akan semakin cepat di lanjut.

RnR juseyo :D

XOXO

Lin


End file.
